vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vezon
|-|Vezon= |-|Vezon and Fenrakk= |-|Vezon and Kardas= Summary Vezon is one half of Vezok, split into two beings by the Spear of Fusion. While he has the brilliance of Vezok's original form, he is unstable and insane. After betraying the Piraka, he sought out the Ignika on his own, and ultimately reached it, but as he was not destined to wield it, he was fused with it and left as one of its guardians. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B for Fenrakk | 7-A for Kardas Name: Vezon Origin: Bionicle Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Skakdi, Half of Vezok's essence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Healing, and Kinetic Energy Absorption, Immortality (Type 8) for Vezon with Ignika, Acid Manipulation for Fenrakk, Reactive Evolution for Fenrakk with the Ignika, Fusionism with the Spear of Fusion (Can fuse other beings and break them apart) (Returns in a stronger form every time it is defeated) | Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Flight for Kardas | Portal Creation and Teleportation with Olmak, Longevity Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Skakdi and the Piraka, can fight against the Toa Inika) | At least City level+ for Fenrakk (Can fight and overpower groups of Toa, mostly due to his superior speed and his ability to absorb kinetic energy) | Mountain level for Kardas (Superior to Fenrakk and has overpowered the combined might of six Toa Inika with his energy breath, Fought with the Tahtorak who can fight the Kanohi Dragon). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ | At least City Class+ | Mountain Class Durability: City level+ | At least City level+ | Mountain level Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with his abilities (His range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) Standard Equipment: 1496158167209.png|The Spear of Fusion 53584.png|Ignika fused with his head *'Ignika:' The Legendary Mask of Life, which fused with Vezon when he attempted to take it as a curse, as he was not destined to wield it. The Ignika grants him a variety of powers, though he cannot call upon its powers himself. It allows him to see a short distance into the future, and even to absorb kinetic energy, making him very difficult to harm. The power to absorb kinetic energy spreads to his fused mount, Fenrakk, who will also return in a stronger form whenever it's defeated. *'The Spear of Fusion:' A tool created by Artakha with the power to fuse other beings or split them apart. *'Olmak:' The Mask of Dimensional Gates, which was fused with Vezon's head by Energized Protodermis. Through its power, Vezon can create portals that lead anywhere in the Matoran Universe and beyond it, leading even to other dimensions, which he can use to transport himself or others. After he was exposed to the Pit Mutagen, he gained the power to instantly shift locations, though he has no control over where he ends up. Intelligence: Vezon is the intellectual half of Vezok, possessing all his cunning, intellect, and tactical knowledge, though he is highly unstable and insane. Weaknesses: Vezon is insane. If the Kardas does not release the concussive energy it builds up, it will explode and die. Key: Vezon | Vezon and Fenrakk | Vezon and Kardas Gallery Vezon and Fenrakk.png|Vezon & Fenrakk 250px-Set_Vezon_and_Kardas.png|Vezon & Kardas Set_Rahi_Fenrakk.PNG|Fenrakk Kardas.png|Kardas 434.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Acid Users Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fusions Category:Healers Category:Male Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sadists Category:Spear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 7